24tributes24authorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gamemaker Phoenix Snow
Born on the final day of the Rebellion, Phoenix Aeron (AERON: Welsh unisex form of Celtic Agrona, the name a goddess of war and death who was portrayed as a masculine figure in Welsh mythology,meaning "carnage, slaughter.") was named by her hopeful mother. Her father and mother always believed that Panem would rise from the rebellion more glorious and amazing than before--their daughter born on the final day of surrender was given this name right after her mother discovered that her father had died an hour beforehand. He was the last casualty of war on the Capitol's side. Phoenix never forgave the Districts for what they did to her father. He was taken from her before she ever got to meet him. Even as a child, she carried the anger with her. When she was four, her mother remarried and gave birth to another daughter--Belles. Though Phoenix was indifferent to her mother, whom she believed did not care for her father anymore, she loved Belles with all her heart. She was perfect in her eyes--innocent, beautiful, and perfect. Belles is the one thing that Phoenix loves with all her heart--the only thing for a very long time. Phoenix studied hard despite her family's well standing. Though her family was well-off, they'd never had enough power for her. By sixteen, Phoenix knew how to make powerful friends through whatever means necessary. When those friends were no longer needed--they sometimes had unfortunate...accidents. By the time Phoenix Aeron met Vesperus Snow, she was as ruthless as she was beautiful. Her beauty was unmarred by plastic surgery, and only had three discreet (by Capitol standards) tattoos. Her hair was her only concession to Capitol flare until she had her eyes changed to teal from the dark grey nearly black of her father (and later her son's eyes). She hated seeing the eyes of her father, being reminded of him everyday when she looked at herself and also he dark shade seemed to evil and disconcerting to most. She became an intern Gamemaker of low-standing at the young age of 19. She had a great infinity for ideas which quickly brought about notriety until two years later, she was asked to meet Vesperus Snow who as smitten by her. Vesperus Snow's parents died shortly after Phoenix Aeron met them. She consoled him through their untimely murder, and stood by him when the Avox who supposedly murdered them was punished. Vesperus was a weak willed man who did not chose to do much with his power. It was easy for Phoenix to make him fall in love with her. Within two more years, she had him wrapped around her finger. They were then married at the age of twenty-three and thirty-one. After her marriage, she rose in her work instead of quiting. Vesperus was desirious of children, but Phoenix was set against having children. After eighteen months of marriage, Phoenix discovered that through her husband's conniving and switching out her pills that she was pregnant. Engraged, she took action against him quickly--action that she had so far halted because he could still be useful. Within a month, Phoenix Snow was a widow after her husband experienced a very brief but rare illness leaving behind a pregnant wife. Initally, her plan was to not have the child--it had never been her plan. Work kept her from doing anything about it at first, but then she realized it was more than that. This child growing in her wound was more her than like it's father. She could feel how much liker her he was and she could not live without him, just as she could not live without her sister Belles. Category:Gamemaker Category:Capitol Characters